


Grr……Grr…... Grrrr! Stands for How to Get My Master A Boyfriend in Dragon Speak

by Tiashe_Silverfox



Series: Gold, Glory and DRAGONS!!! [3]
Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dragons are pets, First Kiss, I still haven't watch it so sorry for any OOC, Lots of friendly interrogations, M/M, Minor OCs appearance, Pining Idiots, off-screen sex, really sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 08:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21370900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiashe_Silverfox/pseuds/Tiashe_Silverfox
Summary: It was a normal day, where Burning Rescue got curious, Mad Burnish want to meet the man that got their friend's heart, and Reo was all the way "I'm so done with this!".Garo just want to play and explore!
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Series: Gold, Glory and DRAGONS!!! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534910
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Grr……Grr…... Grrrr! Stands for How to Get My Master A Boyfriend in Dragon Speak

**Author's Note:**

> Final installment to the GGD series.
> 
> Nothing much to warn about, just a few fun facts.  
In this chapter, I changed Vinny the mascot mouse into a Fey Dragon with dragonfly wings. His wings contains scales like real-life insects and contains poisonous powder.

It was in the afternoon when Reo was playing with Vinny in the fire house and Remi pointed out something about Galo has been bothering him. What came out of his mouth catches everyone’s attention, “Is there something you’re hiding from us Galo?” The mentioned man just looked confuse at the question, “Huh?”

“You’re acting weird. Like being happy and excited at random intervals.”

Lucia popped her lollipop, fingers still tapping at her phone, “Doesn’t he’s always happy and excited at random intervals? You’re losing your touch, Remi.”

“No, what I meant is that Galo’s been more excited than usual.” The green haired man pushed at his glasses, then stared at their newest member, “You’re really not hiding something?” Galo tilted his head, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s been pretty normal these days.”

“Exactly! It’s too normal, we don’t exactly have anything that was exciting happening anywhere. Fires don’t count.” He shot down Lucia before she could pipe up, making her pouted at the statement. “Excluding fires, the training appointments we had were the usual, so what made you suddenly burst into giddiness and lovesick at random?”

“Hah?”

“Oh oh oh, maybe he met someone after we’re clocked out?” Aina suggested in an amused tone.

“Guys……”

“Are we really going to discuss Galo’s non-existence love life before him? Isn’t he married to his job?” Varys teased at the youngsters, obviously waiting for a good entertainment. Galo did not whine, a man does not whine his displeasure, “Not you too, Varys.”

“Better suck it up, big guy, unless you plan tell us the truth.” Lucia wandered over to them, two dragons trailing behind her. Vinny was quick to reclaim his spot on Lucia’s head while Reo glided to rest in Galo’s hair, fluffy tail curling around his collar. Galo frowned at her words, “Nothing happened? Oh! Well, I guess going to the new grooming salon and meeting the owner there was something new? I don’t get what’s the big deal. We met new people every time we went putting out fires.”

“The fact is that you don’t act lovesick after we met new fire victims.” Remi sighed exasperate. Galo grumbled slightly, “I’m not lovesick. Anyways, it was just the salon’s owner, Lio. We met when I was picking Reo up from his appointment and his friend misunderstood the situation and went a bit aggressive towards me. He apologized, so no biggy.”

Aina was about to comment on it before being cut off by Galo, “Oh, I almost forgot! Can you believe this? The owner was actually my next door neighbor!”

“What!?”

“You mean the one that moved in about a month ago? That’s cold, knowing you.” Lucia probed, “Hey! It’s not my fault we worked on different schedule!” The rest of them laughed at him, Aina decided to probe for more information, “Yeah! Come on, Galo. Spill! Tell us what this Lio’s like.”

“Well……” Why he was feeling shy and unsure all of the sudden? That was not like him. Sure, Lio was pretty and attractive, but it wasn’t like he’s never been around cute people. Take Aina for example, girl has plenty of admires on her belt and Galo still thought of her as a very good friend and sister.

Not to mention the others, all of them have their own charms, but none of them ever cause weird feeling stirring up like this.

Thankfully, the siren blared out loud, sending red lights all over the place, cutting off the conversation effectively.

“Burning Rescue! Dispatch!” Ignis shouted as everyone geared up and rushing out to the rescue, “Sir! Yes, sir!” After dealing with the rescue, everyone was so dead tired that they just wanted to shower off the dirt and get to sleep, the event from earlier getting toss to the back of their tired mind.

* * *

Lio was checking through the store’s stockpile in order to figure out what do they need to restock when Meis sprang up on him with a question he did not want to answer. “So, Boss. You want to tell us about your man?”

Pen tip scratched on the clipboard, along with Gueira inhaling his coffee.

“Hack, gah! What!? Boss, when did you get a man!?” He grabbed one of the cleaning towels trying to soak up the spill coffee before it drenched everything while keeping his questioning gaze on Lio. The owner had hid his face behind hi clipboard, obstructing their view to his positively burning face, “The hell you’re talking about? I don’t have a man.”

Meis was unimpressed with Lio’s attempt at deflection, “Pretty sure you took a fancy to the client with the little black dragon, Boss. You have this stupid smiley face on the last time you saw him.” He let out a shark-like grin that used to make people back off of trying something nasty, not that Lio felt threatened by it. It was a defaulted shit-eating grin coming from Meis, “I do not.”

“Beside he’s just a client. Nothing more, nothing less.”

“Bet you wish to be something more.” The man teased, earning a heated glare, “Meis!”

“You like that guy, Boss? Since when?” Gueira was genuinely confused, “You barely interacted with the guy! Oh, shit! And I yelled at him that time! Did I make it worse for you?” It’s endearing seeing Gueira was concerned that his overreaction will sabotage Lio’s chance with his target of affection.

That lit Meis’ interest, “Dear, why did you yell at him?” Since the incident was resolved peacefully, Meis did not think of asking any details regarding to it, but now it got him curious.

“It’s embarrassing.” Gueira rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment, “The guy’s pet was named Reo, which was pronounced similar to Boss’ name. I got worried due to that, you know? That one time with that creep getting too touch feely. I thought he was some creep trying to hook up to Boss.”

……It was not a pretty memory for them.

Till this day, both friends still shudder when they happened to recollect the event. It was a fairly normal day and the three of them were volunteering at the local shelter. Nothing happened until it gotten late, they were packing up to go home for a rest. The rest was so abrupt that they still cannot believe it even though it had past.

They were just getting out of the front entrance, then a man in his mid-twenties came in on them and grabbed Lio’s arm, smiling a lecherous smile, “Hey, doll face. How ‘bout a little action tonight? Just you and me.”

“Let go of me!” The man spooked Lio making him struggled against the firm hold. “Hey, he said let go!” Gueira seized the man’s wrist getting him away from Lio, “Who the hell do you think you are? Touching him like that!” Creep was drunk or being stupidly brave as he continued talking, “Why shouldn’t I? Look at ‘im, no one wears leather all day and was not trying to get some.”

The disrespectful behavior made them nauseated at the man, Meis practically had to pull Gueira back before he beat the man into a pulp, “Gueira!” The red-haired man let his friend pulled him back while shielding Lio from the lecher. “Why are you three still here? And who are you mister?” A feminine voice asked, attracting all the attention.

“Boss Lady! This guy was getting way too touchy and was harassing us.” The woman looked at the boys before turning her attention to the man. “Sir, I’ll have to ask you to leave. Although they are off-hours now, I still hold responsibility over them.”

“What, you believe a couple of words coming from these punks without listening to my side?” He sneered.

“Well. One, I can heard you guys talking clearly from the other side of this door. Two, I believe in my workers unless they did something unforgivable. And three, the surveillance camera I installed here have an audio recording function. Now, do you still wish to test my patience, sir?” For such a delicate-looking woman, she was menacing in her own subtle way. The man, realizing he was put at a disadvantage situation, escaped the scene with haste.

Everyone let out a relief breather as the man disappeared around the corner, the lady turned to them with a worried face, “I did not expect the man would be so bold. He was here looking at the strays we have a few days before, I’m sorry that I did not notice he was harboring ill intentions.” She apologized sincerely, “Please be careful Lio. You two better stick to his side these few days. I’ll work up a report to the police station as a precaution.” The woman patted Lio shoulder in comfort, “I’m truly sorry, Lio. I hope you won’t stop coming here, but I can understand if you do.” Lio assured her that he’ll continue visiting but will take more precautions from now on.

Wounds heal overtime, but some scars lasted forever.

* * *

That incident made Meis and Gueira being overprotective of him in several situations, especially Meis. He will literally sent anyone who dared messed with Lio to hell and back, without leaving evidence pointing to him.

“Hmm……It’s a misunderstanding, right? No funny business?” Lio could tell Meis was holding it in, so he clear it up before it got out of hand, “Yes, Gueira just misheard Reo’s name as mine. Thyma can be the witness, she practically laughed at her own joke at the names.”

“As long as there nothing funny……”

“But I still don’t understand. Boss wasn’t the type to fall in love at first sight.”

Lio bit his lower lips before admitting, “No, it was not the first time I saw him.” Both guys perked up at the information, “Saw? The salon wasn’t your first meeting place?” Gueira asked since the three of them spent most of their time together, so they’d know if Lio met somebody new.

“I saw him from the news network. There was a fire and he was there putting out fire.”

“So it’s a crush. A crush that you had been nursing since then. No wonder you looked so lovesick that time.” Lio snapped his head towards Meis, gritting his teeth, “No, I do not look lovesick.” Gueira nudged him with an arm, “But your face said otherwise. He’s a firefighter then, I presumed? Putting out fire and all. Feel like a nice guy, didn’t even hold a grudge on me after I went off at him, but he’s loud in every aspects.”

“I would like to meet him in person one day. You’ll introduce us, Lio.”

“I am not a twelve year old! And you guys! Are not my parents!”

“Lio, you have customers!” A sweet angelic voice called, putting a stop to the teasing remarks, “Alright! Sent them to Meis and Gueira. You two will give my non-existence love-life a rest.” With that, he stomped off to continue checking stockpiles, dumping grooming duty to the duo.

As he checked off the boxes, he was reminded that he did not mention Galo is his next door neighbor.

Lio could felt a headache forming.

* * *

Garo was all too excited when Lio finished cleaning up and telling Meis to close the shop. He had the dragon on leash, least the little thing decided to fly off without waiting for him. Even after mellowing out, Garo was still very curious to the outside world and will take every opportunity given just to explore. The streets were quiet as it was nearing night, most have gone home to prepare dinner or calling it a day.

Soft flapping of wings and the crunch from his boots were the only sounds aside from the faraway bird calls. Aside from knowing Garo is an ice-breathing True Dragon, Lio did not know much about his pet’s past.

True Dragons are considered rare pure blood species, with the characteristics of four limbs and a pair of wings and scientists believed that they are the apex species of dragons. Born with stereotypic aggressiveness as portrayed in fairytales, True Dragons are hard to catch and even when they were found, they will not give up without a fight. As for Garo, Lio could only imagined he was probably used to be a pet and was familiar with humans, which made him very friendly.

But that was probably also what caused him to be abandoned in streets.

When Garo found him that night, he was skin and bones, barely able to struggle when Lio caught him.

A low growl broke his reverie. Looking down, he found Garo sitting on his hunch with a purple flower bigger than his head grasped in his jaws. The little thing was pawing at his jeans trying to gain his attention. “What’s that you got there?” Lio squatted down to the dragon’s eye level. Garo proudly presented the flower, dropping it onto Lio’s palm while looking expectantly at him.

“For me? Aren’t you a smooth little guy?” He gave a scratch behind the dragon’s horns, earning pleased grumbling sound from him, the flower placed in his pocket securely. Garo yipped, wagging his tail as he ran in circle around Lio’s feet and darted off at full speed further down the streets.

The leash connecting to Garo’s collar pulled on Lio’s hand dragging him along uncontrollably. Lio had almost tripped on his own shoes before stumbling along with the hyperactive pet. Before he knew it, he knocked into something solid and firm but not quiet hard enough to hurt too much.

“Ah!”

“Woah!”

Lio barely registered the voice over his headache when hands grabbed onto his shoulders gently, “Sorry! Are you okay? Anywhere hurt?” He lifted his head upon the familiar sound and found himself staring into bright blue orbs reflecting his own fuchsia. “Galo?”

“Oh, Lio! Fancy meeting you, although it’s not the best scenario.” Galo laughed sheepishly, his hands moved from Lio’s shoulders to grasp his arms as he maneuvered them into a sitting position. Only then, Lio realized how compromising their position was. Lio had his hands on Galo’s chest, legs tangled together and their faces close enough to make out his reflection.

Lio did not burst into flames. He repeated. He did not burst into flames.

“Hey, are you sure you’re not hurt anywhere? You looked kinda red.” Galo asked in concern as he tried to check Lio for injuries. Thankfully, Lio snapped out it just enough to stop the man from fussing, “I’m fine. Just felt a little out of it. You make a good mattress for cushioning my fall.” He teased a little trying to cover up the fact he was nervous and probably looking like a cooked lobster.

“Glad I could be of service to you! Here, let’s get you up. I’m sure this isn’t very comfortable.”

It was comfortable, not that Lio would say it out loud.

Lio was almost disappointed when the warmth of the other man left his body. But he did not have much time to dwell on it since he noticed his hand was empty. Took a look and there was no leash attached to it anymore. “Not again! Garo!” It had happened before when he took his attention off the dragon for a while and the reptile was gone from his side. He had spent hours before locating him hidden in the bushes stalking birds.

Scared that incident would repeat again, Lio almost shot off if not for Galo halting him with a “Woah! Calm down, Lio!” But he was blinded by panic and raised his voice towards the firefighter, “Can’t you see I cannot calm down! My pet is missing and if I don’t look for him now, he will—”

His ranting was cut off as Galo cupped his palms around his face, “Deep breath, Lio. In…… and out. In…… and out. There you go.” Lio was able to quiet down as he regulated his breathing following Galo’s gentle instructions. Galo will find out later that his voice could act as tranquilizer to Lio’s sudden bursts of temper, but that’s another story for now. “You calm down now?”

As the other’s nod, only did Galo release his hold on Lio’s arm. He waved his hand and motioned to Lio’s behind, “Glad you fine now! As for your dragon, I don’t think there’s a reason to worry.” He grinned. The groomer turned around and found that true to Galo’s words, he did not have to worry about Garo getting lost.

The blue dragon was now being restrained on the ground a few steps away by a black long rope-like creature. As they approached, Lio could recognize the rope was Galo’s dragon, Reo. The black Lung was using his body to wrap around Garo’s limbs, immobilizing the dragon from struggling too much.

“Garo! What did I said about running off by yourself?” Reo discreetly removed himself from the ice dragon when Lio reprimanding him for running off again. At least Garo had the decency to look guilty. When he pulled the wounded look, Lio will always fold like wet tissue, “Just don’t run off. It’s bad for my heart and blood pressure.” After securing the leash, Lio was surprised that Galo was still around, “Oh, I guessed I still own you a thank you and an apology.”

He can’t help but feel flustered and embarrassed about the outburst earlier. Thankfully, Galo did not seem to mind his rudeness, “It’s fine! I understand you’re worried, so no harm done. If it’s me, I’d probably lose my mind and start panicking too.” Really, how could somebody like this existed on the world and standing in front of Lio? “Still, I owned you at least for getting Garo before he ran too far. Let me repay you?”

Galo can’t help but stared at Lio’s brightly hopeful face. Knowing his owner was distracted yet again, Reo slithered to his feet and tried to nip his ankle, but heavy fire proofed boots deterred his advances. Not one to give up, Reo glided up to rest on Galo’s shoulder and nipped his earlobe, startling his master.

“Reo!” He snatched the dragon off his shoulder and glared at him, but Reo did not fazed upon disapproving glares, “To think I’m also a behavior trainer.” The Lung let out a mocking smile, “Stop mocking me, you little snake.” And to think Reo had the guts to bark a laugh and wiggled around his hold.

“Hope that he didn’t bit too hard.” Lio offered when Galo tried to wrestle with his pet. The man snapped his head up only to remember Lio was trying to repay him before he got distracted, “Nope, Reo nips but he just poke his fang on me.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Now, will you tell me how should I repay you, or should me take the initiative?” Lio hoped he wasn’t coming on to the guy too strong, Meis used to mention that he was a bit forceful sometimes. Whereas he was panicking inside, Galo just asked, “You had dinner yet?”

“No?”

“Then we can have dinner together again! My treat this time!” That’s not how repayment works!? Lio tried to argue with him and was refuted, “You can repay me by accompanying me to dinner. I know a pizza place a couple streets away that make the best pizza! Come on.”

Before Lio noticed his surroundings, he was sitting at a booth in a pizzeria with a stack of pizzas in front of them, “The chef’s signature is the Inferno Volcano Margherita Mega Max Pizza and one of my favorite when I visit. I also took the liberty to order you some salad in case you got get tired of pizzas.” Indeed, there was a bowl of fresh salad drizzled in honey mustard on the side, waiting to be devoured.

The dragons were even served with boiled chicken breast. Garo was happily munching on his share as Reo was more elegant in having his meal. Both pet owners started on their own meals. Lio was surprised how well he took to the pizza. Normally it was not one of his meal choices unless Gueira and Meis decided to order take out, but he might changed his mind after this. The salad was refreshing after the heavy flavor of pizza sauce as he munched on the leafy greens. What’s more surprising was from the stack of five pizzas, Galo devoured four of them by himself.

“Famished?”

“Yeah. It was a busy day. We had three training sessions that I had to take over and a rescue backup on the side of the city, so I’m completely drained myself.”

“Sounds like hard work.”

“You have no idea, man. How was your day?” Lio shrugged, “It’s quiet alright. A few walk-in and some appointments here and there. We’re not as busy as others but it’ll do.” They chatted for a while and after Galo paid for both of them, he offered to walk him back to the apartment, “Since we live next to each other, you know.” Their pets ran ahead of them wrestling and stumbling together, both bid each other goodnight before retreating into their own humble adobe. Before Lio know it, having dinner together had become one of his daily occurrences.

* * *

Of course that it also meant that friends from both parties started to try and hound for the juicy bits, Especially Lucia. The little she-devil gossip won’t give him a break since the last time he had dinner with Lio. “Oh, come on. Where’s the dirt? Don’t try and lie. I know you been seeing someone since at least a month ago.” She poked at his biceps, “And every morning you came to the station glowing! I mean like afterglow glowing if you catch my drift!”

“Lucia! It’s too early for this!” Aina screamed red-faced hiding behind her hands but still curious enough to listen-in.

Remi perked up at the statement, eyes shining too much for Galo’s liking, “What that about Galo’s glowing?” Lucia happily chattered up to him regarding how their newbie must be getting laid every night and took on a healthy glow, “I did not! Lucia, stop meddling with my sex life! Besides, it was a friend dinner!”

“Which friend? Do we know them?” Vinny fluttered his dragonfly-like wings, glittering in the morning sunlight like the Fey Dragon he is. He chirped wondering what has gotten his owner so pumped up this early without involving her usual machine thinkering.

Varys barely spared the children a glance, trying to avoid the crazed that will no doubt explode in a few minutes. However he still tuned in to the chatters while arranging paperworks. “Nah. Maybe Aina could had met him, otherwise no.”

“Huh? Me?” Then, “Why?”

“Because that friend is Lio.” That set off the proverbial bomb. Lucia was screaming traitor, Lucia looked dumd-founded, Remi and Varys looked at him like they can’t believing what’s happening. The chaos only calmed when Reo had enough of noise and began to spit fire at everyone’s hair, until the chief decided enough is enough!

“For god’s sake, just be quiet!” Using his authority, the group settled down guiltily although Lucia still had her shit-eating grin. “All of you to your station and I don’t want any of you having idle chats unless it’s work related at least until lunch break. Then only you can make as much noise as you want outside the station. Am I clear?”

“Crsytal!”

It was only so long that Galo could enjoy the peace and quiet.

They went for lunch at their favorite pizzeria, and proceeded to interrogate him. “You went this Lio when you took Reo for his grooming, yes? Now that we’re on topic, he’s still your neighbor next door?”

“Yeah.”

“So when did you guys got chummy with each other? Since Remi brought it up last time?” Galo gave Lucia the stink eye before biting into his pizza, “We’re not getting chummy. It was just friendly dinner. We somehow always managed to meet each other after work without having any dinner. So we eat out most of the time or if we run into each other at the apartment, Lio would invite me for dinner.”

“Woah, woah, woah! Hold up! Rewind!” She held up her hands making abort mission gestures, “You meant to tell us that the both of you already gotten past the inviting each other home and stay the night stage!? How could you not tell us this juicy dirt!? I’m so disappointed in you, man.”

Somehow it got Galo hot in his collar, “I did not stay the night, Lucia. And I don’t understand what’s about my dinner so exciting to you. I don’t see you grilling Remi about his mysterious girlfriend.” The tech-geek hooked her arm around Galo’s shoulder, “That’s because Remi can take care of himself and you my friend, are the precious newbie we had to protect from the evil claws of society!”

“Now you lost me.”

“No worries. As long as you spit out those delicious, delicious details, I promise we’ll leave you alone. Right, guys?” Her question earned her a few nods. Galo was contemplating whether he should bang his head on the table when a familiar voice cut into the conversation.

“Oh, Galo.” There he came from across the streets, hands laden with bags, followed by two other men. Galo recognized one of them was Guiera from Mad Burnish. “What a nice coincident. It’s nice to see you here.” Lio oozed charm and confidence even when interacting in front a group of strangers. Galo almost stumbled himself to greet him, “Hey, Lio! Aren’t you supposed to be at the salon?”

“It’s our first day off, so they convinced me to go shopping downtown.” He gestured to his friends, “You know Gueira from last time and this is Meis.”

“Nice to meet you.” The blue-haired man greeted, face curious.

“Nice to meet you too, man. These are my co-workers!” He introduced everyone and exchanged pleasantries. Lio and co. stayed to chat for a little while before they had to run, “Catch you later!” Galo stared until they disappeared around the corner, turning back to face his co-worker, “Now I know why you got it bad for him. I admit, Lio is very handsome.” Aina stated dreamily.

“And pretty! Why you never said he was that good looking?” Lucia pointed her pizza slice at Galo’s face, “Although his friends looked like they belonged to a gang, but they’re surprisingly nice. I can’t wait to meet them again. Hey, bring them to the station when you had the chance!” The trainer was about to argue, but was interrupted, “And I will not take no as an answer.”

“Guys……”

“But really, I never thought you’re capable of snatching someone like that as your boyfriend.”

Huh? Wait what? What boyfriend?

“He’s not my boyfriend.” The rest of the gang looked at him like he grew a second head, “Yeah, really funny. He’s totally your boyfriend.” Aina frowned as her brain turning.

When Galo tried to denial yet again, she let out a groan, “Of course, we’re been stupid.” She talked down the other for not bothering Galo with the same question again. It was by miracle that all of them seemed to realize what was really going on between the two of them at the same time.

When lunch break was over, a betting pool was created to guess when the Galo will realize their relationship.

* * *

Galo and Lio continued their new tradition of having dinner together when they have free time. Both even knowing each other day offs to drop off their pet for a little play date and pet-sitting. Garo took to Reo very well, as the dragon would always barreled onto Reo to give him a big sloppy lick in the face and in return, Reo would huffed grumpily like a cat but still let the other do as he likes.

The bond between the two was growing stronger each day. Sometimes when they did not meet up for dinner, they would find either Reo or Garo had escaped through the window to look for the other to play.

Recently, Reo had been really insistence in getting Galo and Lio in the same space together. He even recruited Garo to help him. The younger was still a bit air-headed when it came to the subject of mates, so Reo took it upon himself to educate the dragon. The black Lung could basically sense the chance in the air when both owners were in the same room.

Therefore, he decided that this courting ritual is taking way too long.

Reo knew his owner was a bit dense when it came to the matter of heart, especially regarding to himself. Galo probably thought of him and Lio as very good friends that spent time together, and while he was right technically, it was painfully obvious to anyone who was not him. As for Lio, he has clear intention to woo the man. Reo noticed Garo’s owner could easily capture anybody’s attention if he wished and he had settled on getting Galo to notice him.

The black Lung was aware of Galo’s attraction to Lio, and so, as the best pet dragon a man could ever had, he decided to open his eye and make him faced his feelings.

Easier said than done.

It would be so much easier if he could talk, but he can’t. Reo could only resorted get the two of them as close as possible. It was with minimal results. Sure, Galo get flustered when he accidentally came in contact with Lio’s hand. In return, Lio would try to control his blushes around his crush.

But they never said it out loud. Just “Oh, sorry.” And “It’s okay. I don’t mind.” are not enough to cut it.

Desperate time calls for desperate measure.

This time, it was Galo who invited Lio to his home for dinner. As a single bachelor, Galo’s meal was mediocre but it did not deter Lio’s advance. The black Lung was lurking in the shadow after his dinner, red eyes gleaming in the low light, waiting for the perfect strike.

As the owners went to wash the dishes, Reo pounced at the opportunity, slithering under the cupboard to wait. He acted when Lio tried to move to the other side of the kitchen sink, serpentine body tangled around dainty feet and tripped. Losing his balance, Lio tumbled into Galo once again, “Watch out! Did you hurt yourself?”

Galo was mostly responding in auto mode, because he could feel how soft and warm Lio’s body was. His waist is so small! His brain screeched in glee, while Lio was not moving from his embrace any time soon. The groomer brain was also working in overdrive. He didn’t know where to start on the solid feel of Galo’s frame and his muscle. And don’t make him start on the warmth that the trainer was emitting like a furnace.

Reo retreated back into the shadow to observe, with Garo remaining perched on the cupboard as backup.

Heart beat increasing, Galo wondered if Lio could heard his getting faster and louder as he getting more and more nervous about the situation. Why is he so dumb!? All that weird heart beat skips and fluttering feels in his stomach, he still wondered why it happened until just now! No wonder the gang though they were dating.

Because when he looked back, they really were dating without labeling the whole thing!

Now he went and gotten himself nervous and anxious. What if Lio doesn’t feel the same way towards him?

I could hear your heartbeat you know? was what going through Lio’s mind at the moment. The quicken ba-dumbs were similar to a lullaby, calming his nerves down, fueling him with confidence. Lio flexed his resting fingers on Galo’s toned chest, taking as much as advantage to crop a feel at the firm pectorals. Taking a deep breath, Lio steeled himself and looked up, locking gaze with icy blues.

The heat between them was got more sweltering the longer they stared at each other.

All of a sudden, a force knocked into the back of Galo’s head, sending him crashing head first and experienced the softest feeling he ever had felt in his whole life. Panicked, he broken the kiss, “I’m sorry! I didn’t…… The kiss, I—!” Before he could stop shuttering, Lio moved. Small hands cupped his face and drew him down to connect again.

This time, both were more prepared.

Widen eyes slowly slipped shut as Lio nudged his lips against Galo’s. The kiss was chaste and innocence, he could felt hot breath against his face and smell of wet roses from his partner. They withdrew for a quick breath before slotting their mouth together at a new angle for a deeper kiss. Lio’s kiss tasted sweet, intoxicating like rose water cocktail, like the saccharine cherries, making him drowning in them. For Lio, Galo smelt of burnt plastic, but his kiss tasted strangely comforting of mint and lemon. Minty cool sided with steamy hot breath, mixing with faint smell of smoke and ashes clung to his person. Galo moved his hands to the small of Lio’s back and tugged him closer, body pressing together as he relented to Lio’s tongue stroking his bottom lips.

He slid his tongue into hot cavern, searching for its resident. Flexible muscles danced and tangled intimately, until Galo gave it a suck only to have Lio groaning at the stimulation. Fingers climbed into blue strands, combing back before grabbing a firm grip.

“Galo……” Warmth trickling down to his gut, warming him up beyond words as rough hands mapped his body just the way he enjoys. Lio played with the spiky strand, free hand in turn cupped against a heated pulse.

They broke the kiss just before they could suffocate. Panting for breath, Galo rest his forehead against Lio’s, letting his gaze roamed on Lio’s flushed face and kiss-swollen lips. Captivated by how gorgeous the look was on Lio, he lightly thumbed the swollen flesh, not moving when Lio sucked it into his mouth. Soft tongue playing delicately, as if scared that the spell would broke.

Chest pressed closely, both of them groan hotly when Lio felt a hand groped his butt and grinded their groins together. “Ahh…… Bedroom……Now!” At the command, Galo picked Lio up like he weight nothing and nearly tripping on his haste to the master bedroom. Door slammed shut as he half threw Lio onto the bed.

The green-haired man clambered up the rest of bed, letting the firefighter to hover atop of him, arms caging the sides of his head. More kisses rained down on his face, his forehead, his cheek and his lips finally. Hands busy exploring their respective partner, enjoying whatever skin found. Lio was savoring the delicious kisses on his jaw before Galo pulled away.

Was he starting to regret it?

He peeked up and found himself salivating at the scene. He got Galo all hot and bothered, not even his pants could hide his excitement from Lio. Licking his lips, Lio tried to pull Galo back for more kisses, but the man was resisting his advance, “Galo?”

“Lio, are you sure about this? We haven’t talk about this.”

Ignoring his lust for now, Lio sat up on his elbow, “What makes you think I don’t want this? Galo, I’ve been trying to get your attention ever since the first dinner. Tell me, does this seem like I don’t want this?” He gripped Galo’s hand, guided them to his crotch and Galo sucked in a tiny breath. His fingers squeezed lightly around the slowly hardening organ, unknowingly teasing.

Gasping, Lio dropped his head onto the pillows, “Please…… I promise I won’t run ahn~!”

Outside of the bedroom, Reo led Garo into his own play area in the living room, away from the storm called lust. Garo appeared to finally grasp what was going on between their owners and went willingly with Reo to seek shelter in his territory.

* * *

Morning came with a shrilling alarm blaring out loud, disturbing slumbering figures. A hand shot out and got a hold on the offending item before turning it off. A shocking blue bed-hair poked out from under the blanket, eyes squinting against the early sunlight crept through a gap between thick curtains. When his eyes cleared up more, Galo figured he must be blessed to be able to witness the scenery right before him.

Mint green hair fanned across the dark sheets illuminated by golden sunbeam, enhancing his beautiful slumbering face, all soft and relax making him even more youthful. Without realizing, Galo had started combing through soft locks, gently scratching at the scalp, earning a deep, pleased sigh. Lio unconsciously pressed himself closer, limbs wrapping around Galo’s torso, sapping the warmth that was Galo.

“Emm……” The firefighter grinned sleepily, “Morning, sleeping beauty.”

“Too early to be alive……” Lio hid his face into Galo’s neck, hiding against the sun, “Why are you up so early?” He pat his head in comfort, “Sorry, habit. I need to be up early for my work.” But Lio was not having it, if anything, he tighten his grip on Galo, preventing him from getting out of bed, “You can be late today.”

As Galo was pondering what to do about work, his phone pinged, notifying an incoming message. Maneuvering with Lio smothering into his neck, He managed to grab the phone left on the night stand. Checking his apps, Remi texted to tell to come in at afternoon, since there was an issue they had to deal with in the morning. Knowing he won’t need an excuse to be late, Galo dropped back into bed cuddled up with his bedmate.

“You seem eager.” Lio planting butterfly kisses along his jaw, nosing his cheek, “Something amiss?”

“Schedule change. Don’t need to clock in early.” He buried his nose into mint locks, smelling roses and musk on them. “How about you? You don’t need to work?”

“I only go in after eleven. Plenty time to clean up.” Galo mulled over the statement before he flipped Lio around, letting him rest on his chest, “Can we talk?” The man nuzzled at his sternum lazily, “Hmm…… Can it wait?” Upon seeing the sober expression, Lio gave up the pretense, tried to sit up, “Sure, if you want.”

But Galo did not push him away, instead he rubbed his palms on Lio’s back, steering him to lie back down. “What are we now? You said you won’t run. But I need to make sure.” His tone grave, questioning his fear, “Are we friends with benefits? Or there’s something else you want?”

Lio probed his chin onto his palm, red gaze piercing at his partner, “If you don’t mind, I would like us to be something that is much more intimate. Let’s say, boyfriends?” He cannot help but felt his heart flutter at the sight of blue eyes glowing in bliss.

Like magnets, both of them drew themselves together locking lips, roaming hands and heating bodies, as the atmosphere escalated, a crash sounded from the living room. Then a loud roar accompanied by sharp chirping broken through like a bucket of cold water.

“Huh, guess they’re hungry.”

“No shit. Nosy lizards.”

They looked at each other for a moment before bursting in laughter.

* * *

“Hey, Varys. Pay up!” Lucia directed a bright grin at the captain. The man raised an eyebrow and looked towards where their technician was point at. Letting out a curse, he slapped a ten dollar bill on her palm. “Now, shall we bet who will propose first and when will they propose!”

Oblivious to the team’s antics, Galo strolled into the locker room to collect his things, sporting a black shirt that did not do a good job of hiding the blossoming red marks littering his neck. Not that Galo ever bothered with minor details.

Reo, on the other hand, just glad all that courting ritual was finally over!


End file.
